Nostalgia
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: SasuNaru. As Naruto's fighting Sasuke, he dwells on the past that was and the future they might've had together.


I've been so inactive in the fanfiction community its not even funny sighs I don't know if I can ever get myself to write up something decent anymore But I try I do indeed :P

Well, I suppose this is for the 60 people who've kept me on their favorite author's list even though I really suck but maybe some of these people are inactive as well and won't even bother I don't know. Ah well, this is also for Noniechan, its an early birthday gift for her Also, it's a bit of a companion to my earlier SasuNaru fic, Aishiteru. You can read and leave a review if you want.

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder.

Can it ever go back to the way it was before? Will we ever go back to that wonderful time in our life where everything seemed be at peace, even if it lasted only a few weeks, days, even hours? Will we ever go back to that time on the rooftop where we admitted our love to one another and watched the sun rise and set thinking that we had forever?

I don't know anymore.

You promised me forever, you said our love was true. I gave you my heart and my soul; my love was unlimited for you.

When did power and control come between us? Since when was massacring your brother more important than our love? What did Orochimaru do to you? Was it that curse seal? Our rivalry? I don't know.

All I know is, I've got to get you back.

I remember the first sunset we watched together after we had confessed our feelings. We watched it together on that same rooftop where you answered all my questions and calmed my confusion. Where we became even closer than we should've been. But I was happy. You held me in your arms and kissed me and you showed me that smile that no one else has seen.

I remember our first date. Well, it wasn't exactly a date but I still had a good time. We went with Sakura-chan and Kakashi to the fair. It was our mission to provide entertainment for the villagers. I had fun turning into little animals for the children and with Oirike no Jutsu, we pulled off a Romeo and Juliet stunt. Sakura-chan didn't seem too happy about that.

Right after that mission was finished you and I stole away to train by ourselves. Despite our love, we still competed heavily against one another. But it was hard not to mar your perfect features. It wasn't a very fair fight. Neither of us could really hurt one another, though it was still fun to play cat and mouse.

After that, you blindfolded me. I screamed and panicked thinking I had gone blind but I felt your body heat right by me. You whispered for me to trust you and I relaxed on hearing your voice. You took me to the Ichiraku, even though it was way past closing time. You reserved a nice little spot for the both of us, and I don't think I've ever felt my ego go so high.

There's a lot of things I remember, and they all flash through my mind as I'm fighting you now. The warmth in your eyes is gone, and instead there is a need for power. You face is covered in that damned curse seal from Orochimaru and I fear he's taken your mind as well. This isn't like you Sasuke, what's happened to you?

Sasuke, where are you? Why are you hiding from me?

The Sasuke in front of me is not my Sasuke.

Suddenly, I don't know who you are anymore. You're just a shell of the person I once loved. What now? What shall I do with all these memories I have of you? Is it really that easy for you to cut off all your emotional ties and leave all your friends behind? Leave me behind? All for what? Revenge?

Who are you? You're not my Sasuke! I refuse to believe that. You're not the Sasuke that I met on the first day in the academy; you're not the Sasuke I learned to respect and eventually love. You're not him!

I'm taking you back anyway. Because, even though your mind isn't Sasuke, your body and heart still is. Somewhere, deep down, the Sasuke I love is there. I know it. But telling myself that and looking at your present state doesn't make me feel any better. I know I have to fight. I know I'll have to defeat you, maybe even kill you if it means that you won't go over to Orochimaru. I know now the feeling is more than mutual

Sometimes, I wish things would go back to the way they were before.

But they can't.

There's no use dwelling on the past.

* * *

Short, kinda pointless 700 words exactly. Its all my pathetic poor excuse for a fanfiction author can muster at the moment ; Ah well, one day, I shall be able to write again…hopefully And hopefully I can come up with better plots lol. Ah, I still feel so…lost in the SasuNaru community. The fanfiction part of it. There's so many talented writers at the same time there's so much…junk. Its all repetitive and I suppose its natural for me not to want to get lost in this sea of writers. Or maybe I'm just not inspired. Or the most reasonable fact is that I'm lazy Ah well.


End file.
